The Strawhat Library
by moonbird
Summary: One-shot; Oda said every straw-hat except for Luffy has books stashed away at the observations deck, in a sort of library. Nami looks at this collections, and reflects about how the books represent the owners.


Satisfied, Nami put her book on geography back on the book-shelf, in the quite honestly.. beautiful library at the sunny.

Up here, where she got a beautiful view of the ocean, while working on her maps.

That was some-thing Merry had lacked, a place for every-one to be and work, Franky had thought of every-thing when making the sunny, any-one whom needed a room as their own work-place, had it.

Nami glanced around on the book-shelves, and noted how they were running out of space.

Amused Nami remembered when they had first moved into the sunny, that these shelves almost looked empty.

The only ones who had put books in there were Robin, Chopper and Nami herself.

Slowly though, all the others had started to contribute to the collection, and now, all except for Luffy had some books being part of the straw-hat library.

Nami glanced up, and saw a collection of cook-books neatly standing together, side by side. And some of them were actually about nutritional cooking advices, and rare plants and meats, explaining their properties and what to avoid.

Amused Nami remembered when she had witnessed Usopp and Chopper, intensely going through the 'mushroom' handbook together.

Both claiming they would never be taken in by a stupid poisonous mushroom ever again!

Right next to Sanjis cooking section, was a series of work-out books, plus a series of books of different sword fighting styles, and a handbook of the most legendary swords the world had to offer.

That was Zoro's section and.. Usopp as well had taken a good look at those work out books, which amused Nami.

Still, she had to admit, it was obvious that in the two years they had been separated, the sniper had begun to seriously work out. And just because they were all back together, didn't mean he would stop.

One wouldn't expect Frankys book selection to be to large.. but it actually was.

There were half a shell dedicated to only Frankys books, about different machinery, wood works, history of different types of ships and weapons and just one single romantic novel.

The other half of the shelf was filled with Usopp's books.

His book collection.. Were pretty interesting, and just as all over the place as the person himself. There were books about gardening, rare plants, a book about knots, a book about how to do magic tricks, a book about the history of inventions, books about uses for gun-powder, a book about how to build different kind of fords, a book about guns and other sniping weapons, a book about fireworks and how to make it, a book about the art of the world, a book about drawing techniques.

And then there was… Usopp's adventure collection.

The entire lower shelf was filled only with fictional adventure books and legends. About different heroes and pirates.

Usopp simply loved reading them when he had a bit of time off, even Luffy could agree it was cool to hear about those books.

And ones, Nami had discovered Sanji sneaking one of those adventure books with him out, almost as if the cook was afraid of being discovered in liking such a book.

Robin had naturally read all of them, being very amused by them.

Brooks shelf was rather modest. There was a collection of sheet music, a book about how to maintain your instruments and a book with the title. "A hundred different teas to taste before you die."

Jokingly Brook had pointed out, he had all-ready failed miserable at that one, and as Nami had wondering asked why he didn't have more books on musical theory, Brook had amused explained he did not need such books any-more.

Ones you all-ready have learned to read, you don't need a book sitting around explaining you how to do it all over again. But he would like to add some books to his collection about musical history, he was fifty years behind after-all.

It could hardly surprise any-one, that Robin had the largest book collection out of all of them.

Tons and tons of history books, and tons of books about archaeology, myth and legends.

Nami couldn't remember ever having seen the woman without a book on her person, and she was willing to bet that Robin had read through this entire library several times.

Including Sanjis cook-books and Frankys practical books. As long as they were words on a paper, Robin would read them.

Only half of Choppers books were in the library, the other half was down in his infirmary, for immediate referee regarding illness's.

That's was what the little reindeer mostly had, medical books, papers, and quite high levelled scholar books Nami wouldn't even begin to read herself.

It was quite funny how their dearest little doctor could be so clueless in some aspects of life, but be such a genius quite intellectually.

How-ever, packed among his medical books, were also the occasional fairy-tale book, for pleasant reading.

Those kind of cute stories with a happy ending and a good sense of humour, Chopper was still, a big child if you came right down to it. He loved nothing more, than for one of the other straw-hats to read out loud to him from those books. Even if he were brilliant at reading himself, even if he was a genius doctor. He just liked being read to.

And that only left Namis own collection of geographical books, about weather phonemes' and special islands.

Her collection of maps she had gotten, to interpret which ones were accurate and which ones wasn't, so she knew which ones she should referee for her world map!

And then she had one single book about gardening in shifting environments, for her tangerine trees.

It was rather impressive, their book collection.

And Nami couldn't help but be amused to note how different each book collection was, and how much it reflected the collections owner.

Yet, they complimented each other so nicely.

It was a very, very impressive library!


End file.
